Yo-Kai Watch Holiday Tales
by NewComer1
Summary: A Mini-series for "Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher"; It is the time of the holiday season once again! Ken, and his friends are getting ready for the holidays! What kind of joyful, heart ful, and sort of misadventures stories they will be in? Come and join the holidays with Yo-Kai pals!
1. Chapter 1

**Yo-Kai Watch Holiday Tales **

**Part 1**

The Cold Mischief

It was the month of December. Time for holiday joys in Sakura New Town as everyone at this time was putting up decorations and buying gifts for loved ones and friends. However, the winter weather had other plans for the holiday this year.

"Brrr…Good morning, Sakura New Town!" The news anchorman shivered as he announced the start of the morning news. "Starting today, it's another cold, cold day for Sakura New Town this morning. This is the 3rd day in the row for this snowy, icy weather this week and it seems like there isn't any sign for the sunny, clear day so far. Our meteorologist expects that this blizzard storm will last longer than expected, so if you are planning to go outside, please dress warmly and be careful when driving."

Despite the wintry storm, classes were still being held at Sakura New Town, but even the students and teachers were starting to feel worried.

"Attention, students." The homeroom teacher announced as he caught everyone's attention. "I have an important announcement to make. The school just declared an early dismissal now due to the current blizzard outside."

Most of the students looked cheerful, especially Keita, Kuma, Kachi, and Fumika. Ken looked calm as usual.

"Please pack all your belongings and dress warmly. We teachers will make sure that everyone leaves the school safely," the teacher explained as he sounded reassuring, though with a worried look.

The teachers were no kidding about the blizzard. The winds were howling like wolves. The snows were falling down fast like rains, and the winds made it even worse. There was lesser visibility outside as the teachers guided the students safely from the school's entrance door to the school's gate. Though some students slipped and fell into the snowy, cold ground, everyone helped each other out.

"Oh, man! This is crazy!" Kuma exclaimed.

"The school should've canceled today!" Kanchi stated.

"I agree, and is it just me or the winds are getting worse?" Keita pointed out.

"Let's hope we can all get back home safely," Fumika said.

Ken didn't say anything as he watched his friends tried to walk through the falling, howling snows.

"Oh my!" Yuray gasped as she accompanied beside Ken. "This weather is terrible! I just can't believe the school declared dismissal now, but now I understand why."

"No kidding," Ken said. "And I don't think it won't get any better."

Fortunately, everyone got back to their homes safely. However, the weather was getting worse and worse over time throughout most of the day.

Ken was with his Yokai maid, Yuray and his partner, Lasagnyan as they stayed inside, all warm and comfy. Ken looked worried as he watched the clock.

Yuray noticed this and knew the reason why. "Master Ken, are you worried about your mother?"

"Huh? Well…. Yeah," he replied.

"This blizzard is getting worse. Back where I lived when I was just a normal cat, we didn't have anything like this!" Lasagnyan pointed out.

"That's because there isn't much of snow in Texas, Lasagnyan," Ken explained. "But I just hope mom is alright."

"Maybe the little Television will help clear your mind off of things, Partner," Lasagnyan suggested.

Ken decided to agree with her as he turned on the TV, but the first thing it appeared was a news alert.

"We report this breaking news!" The news anchorman announced. "A huge traffic jam occurred on the highway due to the blizzard storm outside. No cars or any vehicles of that matter can move forward on both directions, causing many people to delay or come back home."

"Oh my! That sounds terrible!" Yuray gasped.

"Oh! It appears we got another breaking news!" The news anchorman said. "The trains are all stuck on the rail due to the wheels and tracks became frozen."

"Oh my! Isn't that the same train that your mother takes to get to work, Master Ken?" Yuray asked.

"It is," he said. "What is going on out there?"

"Also, all airport flights are canceled due to the blizzard and all passengers at the airport are now stuck. It seems to be that all ways of transit are stuck due to the storm and let's hope that this storm will stop soon," the news anchorman explained.

"Something doesn't feel right about this storm," Ken said as he stood up.

Yuray took a glance at the window, seeing how bad the weather was, but noticed something strange. She thought she saw two shining blue eyes peeping through the windows until they disappeared.

"Ah!" She screamed.

"What's wrong, Yuray?" Lasagnyan and Ken noticed her.

"Oh, sorry, but I think I saw someone peeping through the window just now!" Yuray pointed out.

"How is that possible? It is darn cold and windy outside. There is no way somebody with the right mind is out there!" Lasagnyan stated.

"Hmmm… I know. Let's summon someone that may know about this strange blizzard," Ken said as he took out one of the medals.

"I summon Blizzaria! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!" He inserted the medal into his Yo-Kai Watch.

"Blizzaria!" Blizzaria appeared as the instance she did, the room temperature significantly dropped.

"Brrrr! That's cold!" Lasagnyan shivered as she quickly hid under the Kotatsu table.

"Ma..Ma…Masterrr Keenn, why summon Miisss Blizzaria?" Yuray asked as she shivered through her words.

"Oh, this is a surprise. Why did you summon me, Ken?" Blizzaria asked. "Isn't the weather today lovely?"

"Lovely?" Ken repeated as he sneezed, trying to stay strong in the freezing living room. "It's terrible! Everyone is stuck in traffic, including my mom. She hasn't come back home yet. I summoned you because I thought you would know something about this crazy blizzard."

"Oh!" Blizzaria noticed. "Well, actually, no I don't…. But there is one person I know who might know about this blizzard and maybe it is her doing."

"Really, y'all? Who is it?" Lasagnyan asked.

"Come. Follow me outside and I will show you," Blizzaria suggested. The trio suit up in their jacket and their warmest clothes before stepping outside. Even the door creaked due to how cold and frozen it was.

Blizzaria led them to the tallest hill in Sakura New Town.

"Sakura Hills? Why here?" Yuray questioned.

"Where…Where…. Oh, there she is!" Blizzaria pointed.

The trio looked over to a figure standing tall on the top of the park's jungle mills.

They walked closer to see that the figure was a young girl who looked like a young teen, but with pointy ear, white hat, bluish-white pointy shoes with a bell attached to each pair, and white dress suit.

"Howl! Howl! Howl! Make it colder!" She called as she huffed cold breathes to the cloud, which created more snows and winds.

"Jackie!" The said person stopped for a moment as she turned around.

"Blizzaria? What are you doing here?" Jackie asked.

"So, you're the one who's responsible for this icy mess!" Lasagnyan lashed out.

"Huh? What do you want to know?" She replied in an offended tone. "Well, yeah, I was the one who's making this blizzard in this town."

"But, why? Why are you doing this?" Yuray asked in a kinder tone. "Also, may we ask who you are?"

"Me? You don't know me! I am the famous bringer of the cold winter! I'm **Jackie Frost**!" She said in an annoyed tone.

**Name: Jackie Frost, Tribe: Heartful (Legendary)**

"Jackie Frost is Legendary Yokai from the Heartful Tribe. Like me, she has the power to make snow, but she can also change the weather to make it colder," Blizzaria explained.

"Jackie Frost?" Ken said in a questionable tone. "I heard of a similar character named Jack Frost, who does the same thing."

"Geez. You people don't know me but know my big brother. Well, that's expected! I ain't as famous as him… At least not yet. I am going to keep huffing to the sky until this whole town is covered with ice and snow!" Jackie Frost continued doing as she huffed and puffed more cold breath into the darkened sky.

"Yo, Partner! This cold chick isn't listening and I don't think she won't stop unless we do something!" Lasagnyan stated.

"I guess we don't have a choice," Ken agreed. "Then, Lasagnyan, stop her!"

"With pleasure, Partner!" Lasagnyan said as she threw her lasso and trapped the ice spirit.

"Hey, what's give!" She complained as she slipped through the lasso by turning herself into a snowy wind.

She materialized back into her original form. "Oh, you want to play a game? Let's have a bit of fun then!" She huffed out a cold breath attack.

Ken, Yuray, Lasagnyan, and Blizzaria jumped away like the breath covered over the bench chair, turning it into icicles.

"Oh my! If we were to get hit by that breath, we would've been popsicles!" Yuray surprised.

"We need to stop her, but we need some help!" Ken took out another Yokai Medal. "Calling out, Blazion! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

"Blazion!" The fiery Yo-Kai of the Brave Tribe appeared, but once it did, cold winds blew by, causing him to shiver and sneeze.

"Blachoo!" Blazion sneezed as he melted the snow partially on the ground.

"Blazion, help us stop Jackie Frost!" Ken ordered as Blazion listened and attacked with his fireball punches at Jackie Frost.

"Oh, you're hot, too hot! Here, why don't you cool down a bit?" Jackie Frost waved her arms, summoning a cold, chilly wind.

The wind blew over Blazion, freezing him instantly in the process.

"That didn't work," Yuray commented sadly.

"Then, let's try this." Ken took out his third medal, hoping this one would work. "I summon Violeton! Yo-Kai Medal, set on!"

The musical, violin playing Yokai appeared with his top hat and suit.

"Ho, ho, ho! Long-time no see, Ken my friend and happy holidays!" Violeton greeted excitedly.

"It's good to see you and all, Violeton, but we need your help, could you…."

"Play a song for this lovely reunion? Of course, and I have a perfect holiday-themed song to play!" Violeton got his violin ready and started playing a classic theme song by Jack Frost.

Suddenly, the fight stopped between Jackie Frost and Lasagnyan with Blazion. The Yokai listened to the song, especially Jackie Frost. Suddenly, a tear fell down from her eyes as the cold winds that she created finally weakened until it completely stopped.

"That song…. It is my favorite song. My brother always sang it to me a long time ago when I was just a small snowflake," Jackie Frost said as she cried. "Oh, what a fond memory…."

"That's very touching, Miss Jackie Frost," Yuray said.

"I am sorry for all of this trouble I caused. It is just that…I was frustrated and stressed that nobody appreciates me. I just want to be as famous as my big brother," she explained sadly.

"Well, I don't know much about that, but you have to be yourself. You're different from your older brother, Jack Frost. It is best to be just you, and then maybe people will recognize you," Ken explained.

"Yeah….yes! You are right! I just need to work harder to make people recognize me! It's time for the world to show who is Jackie Frost!" Jackie Frost said. "Thank you, kiddo for helping me realize this. I am off to the world!"

Jackie Frost flew upward to the sky as the dark clouds cleared away, revealing a beautiful sunset as she flew toward the sunset. Ken and his Yokai friends smiled lightly as they watched the sunset from the hill.

* * *

**Hello everyone and Merry Christmas! **

**It is a bit of late because I wanted to upload this on the day before Christmas Eve, but I woke up until midnight, but here it is!**

**Another Christmas special for my Yo-Kai Watch Another Watcher series. This focuses on the new, original character, "Jackie Frost", who is the younger sister of the famous, Jack Frost. I always wanted to make a female version of Jack Frost as Yokai, and now she is finally here. **

**There will be few more parts for this little mini-series until the big finale for the New Year's. Until then, I hope you all enjoy this tale (Also if you ask about shipping between Ken and Katie, then even ask...EVER). **

**See you guys soon in the next part, but if not, then have a safe, happy holiday!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo-Kai Watch Holiday Tales**

**Part 2**

The Yokai Who Stole Christmas

It was Christmas Eve at Sakura New Town. The time of giving had come once again this year, and everyone was busy with shopping as always. Ken and his friends were especially busy for them.

They were at the mall, buying as many decorations as possible. For you see, they were helping the orphanage with decorations, and they wanted to make it special for the kids there.

Ken, however, really didn't care so much, but he helped around, anyway.

At the orphanage, they put up the Christmas tree and added the decorations they bought.

"Where does this go?" Kuma asked.

"I think it goes here," Kanchi said.

"No, no! It goes here!" Keita pointed.

"I don't think that's right," Fumika noted. "That's a very normal way to place, Keita."

Keita gasped as he turned depressed.

"What do you think, Ken? Where does this go?" She asked the boy, who didn't pay much attention as he was busy with something.

"Oh, um…. I guess here," he said.

"Thanks!" She replied cheerfully.

"Phew…. Putting up all these decorations sure are hard work," Ken mumbled.

"That is true, Master Ken, but look at the bright side. I think you and your friends are doing a great job in putting up the decorations here orphanage. I bet Aiko and her friends will be happy to see this!" Yuray praised.

"Well, well. This is all looking great!" Ken and his friends turned to the headmistress. She looked very happy to see the works they did.

"The children will definitely like this," she said.

"Like it? We love it!" They turned to the voice, which soon they found out it was Aiko, who was now two-year older. She and her friends came to see the decorations, especially their Christmas tree.

"Wow, this is cool!" Jojiro commented.

"It's very pretty," Kata said as he smiled.

"They are colorful!" The twins, Mito and Ito said synchronically.

"Thank you for everything, you guys. Now, how about let's have some treats?" The mistress said.

"Oh boy! Cookies!" Kuma said excitedly as everyone laughed at that.

However, little did they know at this time was somebody was watching them from afar. From the top of the cold mountains, there lived a lonely Yokai with dirty brown fur, bushy black eyebrows, and yellow eyes with red pupils. This Yokai's name was Groucher, the Horror Yokai who despises Christmas.

He lived alone in the cave on the top of the mountain where nobody or at least no humans can find him, but he was accompanied by his pet dog, Lucky.

He hated Christmas. He hated the laughter of children, the joy in people's expression when they give and receive gifts, the many colorful Christmas lights, and most of all, he hated that jolly old Saint Nick.

Every year, he wondered what he could do to destroy Christmas. This year, he actually had a plan. He sneered and laughed maliciously as he schemed his plan for tonight.

The next morning, the people of Sakura New Town was waking up, but with a big surprise and not a very happy kind of surprise. All the decorations in the town have disappeared. All the Christmas lights were turned off without any ornaments attached to the trees.

"Oh my! What happened to all the decorations in the town?" Yuray asked as she looked around the neighbor.

"I wonder if the orphanage is safe. Come on!" Ken ran over to the orphanage as fast as he could.

When he arrived, it was too late. The kids at the orphanage were gloomy and sad to see all their decorations went missing.

"Oh my! The decorations that you and your friends worked so hard to put up are also missing!" Yuray exclaimed.

"Ken!" Aiko noticed.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked.

"Yeah. We're OK," she replied.

"Man, just what is going on? Why the decorations disappeared?" Ken thought aloud.

"Actually, I know who did," Aiko said.

"Say what?" Ken said.

"I met Santa Claus last night. He explained to me that he will take it the decorations to fix it and bring it back later," Aiko explained.

"He did?" Ken asked.

"Well, that's nice of him, but then again, where did he take the decorations?" Yuray asked.

"Um, Aiko, where did Santa take the decorations?" Ken asked.

"He went into the forest," she pointed.

"I see. I think it's best to meet 'Santa Claus' and hear his explanation," Ken decided as he headed into the forest.

As he went deep into the forest, he noticed a trail of decorations.

"Look, Master Ken! There is a trail of ornaments!" Yuray pointed.

"Yup, and it seems like Santa Claus is not as sneaky as we think he is," Ken said. "Come on. Let's follow it."

They followed the trail, which led to the sleigh with a very huge bag. As he walked closer to it, Groucher jumped in front of him, surprising Ken and his Yokai maid.

"Yikes! That Yokai is Groucher!" Yuray stated.

"Groucher?" Ken repeated.

"According to the Yo-Kai Pad, he is from the Horror Tribe!" Yuray pointed out.

**Groucher-Tribe: Horror, Attribute: Dark.**

"Well, no matter who he is, we need to get back those decorations!" Ken stated. "Time to call out some help. Lasagnyan, I summon you!"

"Hee-haw!" Lasagnyan appeared. "I got this, Partner!"

She threw lasso to trap Groucher. Groucher's partner in crime and pet, Lucky saw his master in trouble. He went up and barked at Lasagnyan, which scared her.

She ran off and climbed up a tree, and stayed on the branch, hissing at Lucky as Lucky kept her busy.

"Oh no!" Yuray gasped.

"Great… Yokai Cat or normal cat is still a cat," Ken groaned until he got an idea. "Wait, I think who we can summon. I summon Chucklown!"

The happy clown Yo-Kai appeared with a joyful laugh.

"Ha, ha, ha! It's a-me!" Chucklown greeted.

"Chucklown, help us get the decoration back!" Ken said.

"On it!" Chucklown jumped into action. He reached his arms and began tickling Groucher. Groucher laughed hard as he was being tickled.

"Come on. While Chucklown is keeping Groucher busy, we got to get this decoration back!" Ken said as he moved the sleigh.

"Yes, Master Ken!" Yuray helped.

Groucher noticed Ken and Yuray escaping with the bag of stolen decorations. He stopped Chucklown from tickling him and whistled for his pet dog.

Lucky responded. He jumped on his dog and ordered him to chase after Ken and Yuray.

They moved the sleigh as fast as possible while Groucher on his pet dog chased right after them. Suddenly, they came to the downward slope, which they accidentally slipped to, and began sliding down.

"Woooooaaaaah!" Ken whelped.

"Oh, mmmyyyyyy!" Yuray screamed.

Groucher and Lucky went down the slope, too as they were hot on the trail. The sleigh slipped and turned as it slid down the slope until Ken and Yuray noticed the cliff at the end.

"Oh crap!" Ken cursed as he saw the dangerous cliff up ahead.

"Oh my! If we don't stop, we will be done for!" Yuray screamed.

"We need to slow down somehow!" Ken said as he pulled back the break. The sleigh made a creaking sound.

He managed to stop the sleigh but stopped right in the middle. The front side of the sleigh was tilting down off the cliff. Ken and Yuray went over to the opposite side so that the sleigh could balance.

"Oh my! We're in a pickle of a situation here!" Yuray worried.

However, the winds came at bad timing. It caused the sleigh to tilt over the cliff, making it fall.

"We're falling!" Yuray screamed.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Ken yelled.

However, when they thought they were about to fall over, the sleigh stopped. They noticed that it was Groucher and his pet, Lucky. They were pulling the sleigh by the rope.

They tried to pull the sleigh, but it was too heavy for them to pull it back. The sleigh kept sliding toward over the cliff slowly. At this rate, they will all fall down over the cliff.

That was when extra strength was added. Groucher saw behind that Lasagnyan and Chucklown joined in to help them.

"Don't worry, Y'all! We will help you!" Lasagnyan said.

"More the merrier I say!" Chucklown added. "Now, heave-ho!"

Ken and Yuray got off the sleigh quickly and joined in to help.

"Let's all do it together!" Yuray stated.

"On three!" Ken exclaimed.

Groucher couldn't believe. Despite that he stole all the decorations in the town, these guys were helping him. He wondered why. That was when his grouchy, old heart began beating until it became big and full of joyful energy.

He smiled brightly and with his newfound positive strength, he pulled the sleigh safely.

Later, he, Ken, and Yuray, with Lucky, returned all the decorations to its rightful owner and went back to the orphanage as the last stop. Groucher apologized to the orphans. They accepted his apology and asked if he wants to join them for dinner.

And so, Groucher did. He didn't hate Christmas anymore. He loved it.

* * *

**Merry Christmas! I hope you all are having a wondeful, safe Christmas's Eve today with your family, friends, or whoever you want.**

**Today's part 2 introduces a new Yokai based on "The Grinch", Groucher. He is from the Horror Tribe and this story is an idea suggested by johannvanguard. Thank you for making this idea.**

**There will be more parts coming until the big finale on New Year's Eve. **

**See you guys soon tomorrow. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo-Kai Watch Holiday Tales**

**Part 3**

Yuray and the Pup

"Ah, what a busy day!" Yuray said, though cheerfully. Yuray, a ghost Yokai maid who's under the servant to a young boy named Ken, was shopping at the mall, carrying loads of Christmas presents for her master, and Yokai friends.

"I better get this back to home. I bought a lot of presents today," Yuray commented as she floated away to home.

As she floated, she saw a crying boy lost. She stopped to aid the crying boy and helped him find his mom.

"But of course, I cannot just pass by someone who is need of help! Christmas is a time of giving and receiving, but it's also a great time to help people in need," Yuray said as she smiled.

As she headed home, she stopped by to give some donations to some guy disguising as Santa. She also helped an elderly lady walk across the street. She even stopped by to watch a punk rock couple performing a rock version of the Christmas song. She really loved helping people.

As she was heading back home, she felt a strange presence behind. She turned around, but no one was behind her.

"That's strange. I thought someone was behind. Must be my imagination," she said as she continued moving back forward.

Then, she felt again and turned around, but there was nobody there.

"Hmmm…." Yuray continued moving but quickly turned around.

"Waf!" She heard the sound of a small animal. She looked down instead and saw a cute, lost puppy.

"Oh! I didn't notice you down there," Yuray gasped. "Why, hello there."

"Woof!" The puppy replied with joy as it stuck out its tongue happily.

"But why are you here? Are you lost?" She asked.

"Wof, of," the puppy responded.

"I see. You don't have a home, but you want to come with me," she said in a questionable tone. "Why that would be a wonderful idea and I don't want to leave you out here in the cold. You should stay nice and warm, but I just wonder if my master would allow you to stay at home…"

"Waf!" The puppy barked.

"Well, then. I guess the only way to find out is by asking him! I am pretty sure he will understand!" Yuray decided.

She returned home with the lost puppy and explained it to Ken.

"I see. So, this puppy is now following you and you want him to stay here?" Ken asked.

"That's right, Master Ken. That would be alright, right?" She asked.

"I would help, but sorry, I can't keep pet here since my mom is allergic to the dog," Ken said. "Plus, I don't think Lasagnyan would approve too."

They looked at Lasagnyan hissing from the top of the refrigerator at the puppy as the puppy barked at her, demanding to play with him.

"I see. Good point," Yuray agreed. "But don't worry, Master Ken! I will make sure the puppy will find a new home for him! I swear to my oath and belief to help anyone, especially around this time of the year!"

And, so Yuray with the puppy searched to find the puppy's new home. She searched around the park, the market street, and even asked her Yokai's friends if they can help out. However, nobody could help her for reasons or another, like they couldn't keep an animal pet at their home or just won't be allowed to.

They searched for everyone and a lot of time have passed as night was befalling.

"Oh my…. I searched everyone to find a new home for you, little puppy, but I couldn't find it and nobody could help us, or even give you a home," Yuray said. "What should we do?"

"Ooof, woooof…." Suddenly, the puppy tripped and fell down on the snowy ground, looking ill.

"What's wrong? Are you OK, little puppy?" Yuray checked the puppy and noticed that its body was too warm.

"Oh my! You got a fever!" Yuray gasped. "What am I going to do?! I need to get you out of this snow. Find a nearby veterinarian…. Wait, no! This is the holiday season and today's Christmas Eve! The veterinarians in the town are all closed!"

"Oooof…" The puppy moaned in pain.

"Don't worry, puppy! Everything will be fine!" She picked up the puppy to give it some comfort, but suddenly, she felt nothing from the puppy.

She stopped talking and felt no purse from the puppy.

"No….no…..nooooooooo! You can't…..You can't! Please puppy! You got to wake up! We still haven't found you a new home! Please don't…..noooooo! Why?! Why won't anyone help me?! This is Christmas, right?! Isn't this the time of giving and helping?! Why?! Whyyyyyy?!"

Yuray became hysteria. She was deeply upset, cried as loudly as possible.

She didn't notice a sound of footsteps coming closer to her due to the snow on the ground.

She cried and cried until a hand padded on her shoulder. She stopped a bit and turned around with tears dripping down her eyes.

In front of her was a lone woman in a white robe, white fluffy hood, and red and white gloves.

"What's wrong, young lady? Why so sad?" She asked kindly.

"I…..I failed. I did whatever I can…. And….and…." She said tearfully.

The woman looked over the lifeless puppy. She looked sad but quickly gave a warm grin with a sigh.

"There, there, now. I can see why you are so upset but do not blame yourself or anyone," the woman said warmly. "For you to go out of your way to help this little life, I will give you a second chance."

"Mmmm…huh?" Yuray looked confused as she was still crying.

The woman kneed down and put her hands over the lifeless puppy's body. Suddenly, her hands glowed in golden light, covering the puppy. When all of a sudden, the puppy's eyes began moving, opening it slowly.

The puppy jumped off from Yuray, barking and jumping happily.

"Waf, waff!" It barked.

"You…You're back alive! You're alive!" She hugged the puppy.

The puppy then turned around and ran off.

"Wait? Where are you going?" She called out to the puppy but stopped for a moment. She noticed the reason why.

It was the same punk rock couple she saw back at the mall this morning during her shopping spree.

"Hey, look, dear. It's a puppy!" The woman with the pink Mohawk said as she picked up the puppy.

"Well, well. What is this little guy doing here?" He said as the puppy barked and licked him.

"Aaaahh, he really likes us, dear. And it doesn't seem like he's belonged to anyone. Maybe he is a gift from God or Christmas Spirit?" She asked almost jokingly.

"Well, wherever he comes from, he is with us now. Why don't you bring him home, where it's nice and warm?" He suggested.

"Good idea, dear," she said as she carried the puppy and they headed off.

"Goodbye, little puppy and Merry Christmas," Yuray said softly, sounding a farewell to the puppy. "And thank you for helping me, Miss."

When she turned around, she noticed the lady was about to leave. "Oh, wait for Miss! May I have your name please?"

"Oh, me?" She asked as she turned around, noticing a bit of glowing aura around her. She smiled back and said, "My name is Mary. I wish you a happy, safe holiday, Miss Yuray and never forget your faith in helping others, no matter how difficult life can be."

"Thank you very much, Ms. Mary!" Yuray said as she waved goodbye to the kind lady, who smiled back and walked away into the snowy winds until she completely disappeared.

Shortly after that, Yuray returned to the Aichi's residence. As she was about to float through the door, she stopped and realized something.

"Wait….Mary….. Could she be?!"

* * *

**Ho, ho, ho! Happy Christmas Day!**

**I hope you all are enjoying your Christmas Day with your family, friends, or whoever you care the most today. However, remember that even during the toughest time of your life, there is always someone who can help you, and remember to help back those people if they need it.**

**Today's part is dedicated to that theme. While I cannot say who is the mysterious lady exactly, I think we can agree that this is the truly the time of giving and kindness. So, show some bit of kindness and maybe you will be rewarded back. **

**Merry Christmas everyone and happy holidays, but there is no the last part. There will be more in the coming days until big finale on New Year Eve as I mentioned in the past chapter few times. See you then. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Yo-Kai Watch Holiday Tales **

**Part 4**

Operation Mistletoe

It was almost the night of Christmas Eve. Everyone in Sakura New Town was hosting Christmas Party at their home, their office, and pretty much everywhere, with the people they invited and people they cared.

However, one Yokai was strolling or rather sneaking around the town. It was the devious fox Yokai, Kyubi.

"Look at all those humans. Celebrating Christmas…. A perfect time for me to collect some heart energy," Kyubi said deviously.

Then, he spotted a certain someone.

"Ah! That's Fumika! My dear old crush…. She's having her own Christmas party!" Kyubi eyed on the girl he liked (though only for her heart energy).

"Oh, this is a perfect chance to get her heart energy, once and for all. With this!" He took out a mistletoe as he began his scheme.

At Fumika's home, it was filled with all her friends, family members, and guests. Her classmates were attending the party, including her friends, Keita, Kuma, Kanchi, and Ken. Little did she knew that four Yokai were also invited; Jibanyan, Whisper, Lasagnyan, and Yuray. Very little did she knew that Kyubi would crash into her party.

Kyubi disguised as a human boy and entered the home without short notice.

'Now, where could she be?' he thought before he bumped into someone. "Oof!"

"Oh, sorry about that. Are you OK?" A familiar voice belonged to Fumika.

"Ah! Fumika-san!" Kyubi gasped.

"Oh, you're Kyubi-kun! You came too?" She asked.

"Ah, why, of course!" He replied as he stood back confidently. "I never would miss this in my life!"

"That's great! Thank you for coming and I hope you enjoy," Fumika said as she gave a warm smile.

Kyubi looked around the room quickly, noticing that there was everything a Christmas party needs except for a mistletoe, which was a good thing for me.

'Yes! This is better than a great chance! This is a wonderful chance! Thank you, Lord!' Kyubi praised, though his inner voice seemed to have heard by a random man with a beard and long hair, who happened to be one of the guests at the party.

He was taking out his mistletoe and about to kiss but got interrupted when her friend called her. He tried again for the second time, but Fumika turned around and he stopped at the right moment, pretending that something was in his eyes.

Another chance was near the dinner table, but he was interrupted when the mothers came with a second serving of the food and putting it down on the table. Then, another attempt was foiled when her friends wanted to take a picture with her. Kyubi joined in, but with a disappointed, annoyed look.

Ken noticed the strange boy. "Hey Yuray, isn't that Kyubi?" He asked. "Yuray?"

He looked over to his ghost Yokai maid, but she was having too much fun with her Yokai friends. Ken ignored her and decided to deal with this on his own. He approached Kyubi.

"So, are you enjoying the party…. Kyubi?" The fox Yokai in disguise gasped when he heard the voice.

"You! Ken, what are you doing here?!" He said in a whispering tone.

"I was invited like everyone else, but I don't recall Fumika inviting you, though. What are you up to this time, Kyubi?" He asked.

"Why… um, to join this wonderful party, of course!" He excused himself. "Never want to miss this special occasion, right?"

"You can't fool me, Kyubi. You're here for Fumika's heart energy, just like all those other times you tried before." Ken accused him.

"Gah! Well…OK, yes. I am here for her heart energy, and nothing won't get in my way. Not even you, Ken Aichi!" Kyubi declared as he walked away.

Ken didn't faze or even went to stopped him.

However, like a bad karma, Kyubi tripped over a chicken leg that Kuma dropped by accident. In the process, the mistletoe was ruined.

"Oh no! My mistletoe!" Kyubi surprised as he became sad and disappointed.

"Ah oh…." Ken noted.

After some time, the party was going to be over. Everyone exchanged their gift with each other and said their goodbye before they all went back to their home. Everyone went home with Kyubi being the last, still sad and disappointed that his plan was thwarted by a sheer mistake and bad luck on his own par.

That was when Fumika noticed and called him.

"Wait, Kyubi-kun!" He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Here. Take this," Fumika said with a smile as she offered him a red present with green ribbons.

"What? But this is a…?" Kyubi looked confused.

"It's a Christmas gift for you. You haven't received one at all during the party, right? So, you can have this," she said. "So, now you don't have to feel sad."

Kyubi couldn't believe his eyes. He took the present, but without saying any words, he walked away into the cold, snowy Christmas Day's night.

He jumped off the ground and onto the roof, turning back to his original form. He slowly unwrapped the Christmas present, and what was inside was red gloves and scarf. His eyes became teary, not from the present itself, but the compassion he received and thing that he couldn't able to repay back.

He wore the gloves and the scarf wrapped warmly around his neck. He looked up in the sky, seeing the clear, night sky with one single star glowing the brightest them of all, like the great star from the old tale of the first Christmas.

* * *

**Good morning, everyone!**

**I took three days break for writing. We have one more part for this story, and then the special New Year's Special I have. With that, that would be all there is left for this year. **

**See you all in the final part and the New Year's Special. **


	5. Chapter 5

At Sakura New Elementary, Ken's class were preparing for the annual Christmas play. The play for this year was about the Nutcracker.

Their homeroom teacher was about to announce the names for the leading characters.

"Attention, class!" The teacher stated. "I will give out the names for the play's leading characters. The main heroine will be…. Miss Fumika!"

Fumika was a bit surprised as everyone clapped their hands. Ken gave a light clap.

"Of course, Fumika would get the role," said one of her friends.

"Yup! We knew it all the time," joked another.

"Oh shucks, guys," Fumika said as she blushed.

"Now, for the leading male role, who would be playing the General Nutcracker himself…." The teacher announced as he looked over his clipboard.

'I hope it's me! If I become the male lead, I would be playing with Fumika-chan!' Keita thought.

'It has to be me! I'm the strongest here. The strongest guy like me is the perfect man for the role!' Kuma said mentally as he imagined.

'I know definitely I would be a perfect role for this play! I have been getting good grade this year, so the teacher would definitely pick me for the role!' Kanchi thought ambitiously.

'If I were part of the class and as human, I would've been the perfect candidate due to my good look and excellent acting skill,' Whisper thought proudly.

Most of the boys were thinking the same thing, except for Ken. He thought a bit indifferent about the play, and honestly, he really didn't want to play in a leading role or whatsoever.

"Oh, isn't this exciting, Master Ken? Everybody will get picked for the role," Yuray said happily. "I wonder who would be picked for the male leading role."

"The male leading role will be…. Mr. Ken Aichi," the teacher announced.

All the boys in the class, especially Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi, were shocked. Ken was also shocked, too.

"OMG! Ken is the male leading role!" One of the girls gasped.

"Kyaaah! Master Ken, you got pick! Congratulations!" Yuray praised him.

'Wow. This is…. Unexpecting,' Ken thought.

For the next few weeks before the day of the paly, the other students who were in the play began practicing their lines while other students who didn't get pick started working on the crafts for the stage.

Some of the guys, especially Keita, Kuma, and Kanchi were jealous of Ken, especially that he hangs out more times with Fumika than everyone else. Of course, it wasn't like that. It was all part of the play.

It was the opening night, and everyone was ready to play the role. Of everyone, Fumika looked the most nervous.

"Oooohh, there are so many people out there! I don't know if I can do it!" She said nervously.

"Don't back down now, Fumika," said one of her friends.

"I know, but still….!" She said fearfully.

"It's going to be fine. We practiced a lot for this. Just think of it like our practice session." Ken assured her.

"…. You're right, Ken. I will do my best!" She said with a reassured smile.

The play started with the music and the narrator's introduction to the play. Then, the show really began. It started off like the original Nutcracker story.

Fumika, who played as the girl named "Cara" from the story, was playing with her nutcracker doll when her brother, Fritz took it from her. She wanted it back, but Fritz (who was played by another male student) wouldn't give it back to her. In the process of their fighting, the nutcracker doll broke. However, unlike in the original story, when it broke, it made a strange fart sound.

The audiences laughed it off, though the actors felt a bit silly and embarrassed. The play moved on to the next scene. The next scene was the scene where Cara went to check her nutcracker doll, but when she did, the toys and the nutcracker came to live. However, like from the original story, the costume for the dolls were too tight for the students, and the Christmas decorations were all wrong.

"What is going on? What is up with the props and the class? Everybody and everything are messed up," Keita said.

"Yeah. Something is not right," Ken noted.

"This must be the work of a Yokai!" Yuray pointed out.

"Oh, please, Yuray. There is no way it can be a Yokai. It must be some kind of mishap. Humans always make mistakes," Whisper said.

Keita and Ken, ignoring Whisper, scanned the area. That was when Keita noticed a strange shadow.

"Look! There it is!" Keita pointed.

"Say what?!" Whisper gasped.

The shadow revealed to be an alive Nutcracker in a red and green soldier uniform, tall blue hat, and white beard.

"Who are you?" Ken asked.

"Ah! You can see me?" The Nutcracker talked. "I am **General Walnut**."

**General Walnut-Tribe: Charming, Attribute: Light**

"Well, my name is Ken and this is Keita," Ken said.

"Why are you ruining the play?" Keita asked.

"Me? Ruining it? Nonsense! I am improving it!" General Walnut said, looking a bit offended.

"Improving it?" Yuray repeated.

"Yes! I am making sure the play goes well and better than before! So it won't be ruin again," General Walnut said.

"Yeah, but all that stuff you make is ruining the play!" Keita argued.

"Wait, Keita…" Ken stopped Keita before he turned to the culprit Yokai. "General Walnut, you mention that you don't want to ruin it again. What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you see. I was originally a regular, old Nutcracker doll used for a play. However, during the play, I got broken and it ruined the play. Because of me, the leading actress was never seen or heard again. I cannot have anything like that to ever happen again," General Walnut explained.

"Oh my… That is just a sad tale," Yuray whimpered.

"Mr. General Walnut, we appreciate your help, but you don't have to concern yourself. We will make sure the play goes on without any trouble," Ken said, assuring him.

"Really?" He asked. "Well, I still feel a bit skeptical, but hearing it from you, I think I can put my trust into you."

So, the play went on without any strange mishap. It was the last scene. Ken, as the Nutcracker, gave a final attack on the dreaded Mouse King, who was played by Kuma, and won the fight. The Nutcracker turned into a prince, and the play ended with a happy ending.

* * *

**And here we are! The final part of the Holiday Tales. This idea for the tale is to johannvanguard. **

**This is technically my last story for this year, 2019, but a brand new and special one-shot will come out this New Year's for 2020, and I hope you all look forward to it. I won't say my final thought/review of the year here, but I will say in the New Year's one-shot at the end.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys have a great day. **


End file.
